


Хозяйка ледяного царства

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Snedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Parody, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: «Вот они говорят: Королева, величайшая владычица снегов! Суровая хозяйка льда! А что королева? Сплетни, наветы, зависть – вот наши постоянные спутники! А ведь рабочий день у нас, королев, ненормированный – и кто об этом знает? Трудимся как каторжные, на износ и без выходных. А простого «спасибо» не дождешься! Хоть бросай все и уезжай на острова».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Хозяйка ледяного царства

**Author's Note:**

> Один из источников вдохновения автора – другая работа команды, которая будет представлена в Челлендже.

Хрустальные чертоги ледяными пиками уходили ввысь, стремясь дотянуться верхушками до самого неба.

Эхо от звука шагов заметалось среди сверкающих серебром колонн, многократно отражаясь и усиливаясь, складываясь в обрывки полузнакомых мотивов. Шаловливый холодный сквознячок прошелестел колючими иголочками по шее.

– Р-р-р-о-о… – взрыкнул порыв ветра, подняв снежный смерч.

– …Ксен-н-н… – игриво отозвались кристально-чистым перезвоном сосульки.

Женщина в белых мехах восседала на своем престоле, словно мраморное изваяние, и невозмутимо наблюдала за посетителем, который пересек тронный зал и почтительно приблизился. Не дойдя до подернутых морозом ступеней, странник остановился.

– Ну? – спросила она неласково, глядя, как он нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу.

– Ваше ледяное величество! – откашлявшись, начал гость.

– Чего тебе? – устало посмотрела на него женщина в белом.

– Мадам, вы прекрасны, как зима! – ежась под неуютным холодным взглядом, начал заготовленное приветствие путник. – Ваши глаза как два хрустальных озера, а волосы как снежная вьюга! Ваша…

– Довольно! – оборвала его снежная владычица. – Сама знаю. У тебя все?

– Да я… Мне… – мялся новоприбывший. – Мне бы это… Коньки бы вот...

– Коньки? – насмешливо прищурилась она. – А весь мир в придачу не завернуть?

– А что, можно сразу? – оживился посетитель.

– Нельзя! Мир ты должен будешь взять сам. Если сможешь. Таковы правила.

– Ну, я так и думал, хотя лучше бы, конечно, сразу, – закивал незваный гость. – А если как-нибудь ускорить?..

– Не получится.

– Жаль, жаль… Но я готов попробовать! Я готов на все!

– Все вы так говорите, – фыркнула она. – А потом только и слышно: ах вы такая, ох вы сякая…Тиран, мол, вы и деспот... Букеты носите…

– Чего? – опешил визитер. – Какие букеты?

– Неважно, – отмахнулась она. – Это тебя не касается.

– А-а. Так с моей просьбочкой-то как?

– Какой просьбочкой? – глянула она неодобрительно.

– Так коньки же… Чтобы мир потом… О прекрасное ледовое величество! – снова начал патетически декламировать странник. – Ваша красота и доброта…

– Да хватит уже, – недовольно остановила его владычица.

Опять эти смертные все переврали, перепутали. Она же давала такие четкие инструкции этому, как его, Гансу Христиану. И что в итоге? Приходят вот такие остолопы! Заветный приз перед глазами застит им все остальное.

– Ну, может, как-нибудь договоримся? – настырно допытывался кандидат на мировое господство.

– Договоримся? С тобой? – откинув голову назад, женщина на ледовом троне от души расхохоталась.

Эх, сглупила она тогда, как же она сглупила. Надо было сразу забирать в сани девчонку, а не ее дружка. Девочки перспективней, теперь-то она это знала. Да чего уж там, молодая была, неопытная. Сама еще по свету разъезжала, выискивала… Не то что сейчас – желающих столько, что отмахиваться не успеваешь: их в дверь – они в окно.

Еще и этот недотепа на ее голову, впрочем, он хотя бы смешной. Но то давнее сожаление грызло ее до сих пор: а вдруг именно та девочка оказалась бы той самой…

– Э-э-э… Кхм-кхм… Вашвеличство… – подал голос путник.

– Ты еще тут? – удивилась она.

– Ну да…

– Ты, может, голодный? Дорога-то неблизкая.

По небрежному мановению ее руки появился сверкающий стол, словно высеченный из целой глыбы хрусталя. Ледяной табурет стукнул его сзади под колени, вынуждая сесть. Из воздуха материализовалась стальная вазочка, полная искрящихся кристаллов.

Он осторожно попробовал – лед. Просто мелко накрошенный лед.

– Приятного аппетита!

Посетитель демонстративно зачерпнул, сунул ложку в рот и начал жевать. Мерзлая острая крупа резала десны. Рука ныла от холода, игривый ветерок превратился в суровый и неласковый ветер, забирался под одежду, выстуживал тело. Седалище умаялось от жесткости заиндевелого табурета, под лопаткой и в пояснице ныло.

– А чего-нибудь повкусней нет? – заискивающе обратился к хозяйке соискатель громких титулов.

– Привыкай. Тебе же весь мир нужен? Думал, его просто так раздают?

– Знаете, вашвеличство, я тут прикинул… – забормотал гость и отложил столовый прибор. – Надо бы все взвесить, хорошенечко поразмыслить…

– Поразмысли, поразмысли. Дорогу назад найдешь или проводить?

Стол и табурет исчезли, словно развеянные метелью. Поземка заклубилась у его ног, усилилась, разрослась – и грозно завывающий снеговой вихрь начал подталкивать к его выходу.

Хозяйка ледовых владений не слушала уже многословные витиеватые прощания и извинения, снова углубившись в свои мысли. Да, надо было брать ту девчонку, какой у нее был потенциал! Она поняла это сразу, когда увидела ее посреди своих чертогов. Как смело она стояла тут и требовала отдать ей Кая. Маленькая была, а крепкая и упрямая. Такая все четверные бы у нее запрыгала шутя.

Пообещала бы коньки ей, а не ее ленивому названому братцу. Она бы взяла, точно взяла бы, вон как любопытно стреляла глазами вокруг. 

Ну да что уж теперь – и время другое, и она сама другая. Учится на своих ошибках.

Хрупкий все-таки материал эти люди, думала она рассеянно, пока спина посетителя удалялась, уменьшаясь и превращаясь в черную точку, тающую в голубой дымке. Нажмешь чуть посильней – сразу ломаются. Но она не сдавалась, она верила, что когда-нибудь обязательно найдет того, кто справится.

Кто справится, выдержит все предначертанное, выполнит все условия, и для нее наконец сложится такое желанное, такое долгожданное слово: ВЕЧНОСТЬ.


End file.
